


Greek wishes

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving an inheritance that he didn’t expect, and one that is exactly accepted in the wizarding world, at least not without some serious restrictions, Harry’s life as really taken a turn for the worst. Just when Harry thought things were going to be getting better for him, what with the war finally over, Harry finds himself facing a life of slavery as a newly turned Djinn, or at least that is what he thought he had to look forward to. But what happens when he receives help from a really unexpected source? But, in the end, will this help really be what Harry needs or are things going to get even worse him? This is a PJO/HP crossover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. chapter one

** Greek Wishes **

**Summary-** After receiving an inheritance that he didn’t expect, and one that is exactly accepted in the wizarding world, at least not without some serious restrictions, Harry’s life as really taken a turn for the worst. Just when Harry thought things were going to be getting better for him, what with the war finally over, Harry finds himself facing a life of slavery as a newly turned Djinn, or at least that is what he thought he had to look forward to. But what happens when he receives help from a really unexpected source? But, in the end, will this help really be what Harry needs or are things going to get even worse him? This is a PJO/HP crossover.

****

** CHAPTER ONE **

                Harry sighed as he stared at the chains and bars around him, each one of them designed to keep him prisons; as well as drain his magic from him. Each on powered by at least eight different powerful wizards, or witches, making it impossible for him to overpower said chains; so that he could escape. And to make it all worse, at least worse than they already were for Harry, Harry knew, with an icy cold bitterness deep within him, that each one of those chains and bars had been place on him by people that at one point he had actually happily considered to be his family.

                Eyes burning with the need to cry the tears that Harry refused to let go, at least not anymore, not ever again if he had any say in the matter, Harry began to think back to when this hellish nightmare he was now forced to call his life had all started; or at least when his life began to take a turn for the worst. And to think, the think the thing that started it all was supposed to be such a happy occasion, was supposed to mark the start of a joyful start of a new life…after all this had all begun on his seventeenth Birthday.

**_ FLASHBACK _ **

_Harry was eagerly waiting for the clock to strike midnight, and signify the beginning of his seventeenth birthday; for several different reasons. One of them being the fact that the minute he turned seventeen Harry at long last would finally be considered an adult in the wizarding world. Which in itself meant several thing to harry, the main, and most important one to Harry at the moment being the fact that he could finally get away from the people he had been forced to call family since he was left on their doorsteps at the age of one._

_Another being the fact that he was seriously curious, as well as quite a bit excited, to see just what this magical inheritance thing Ron had told him about was. According to Ron the magical inheritance was supposed to happen during the very beginning of your seventeenth birthday and what happed during said inheritance  was supposed to bother reflect who you family was as well as the personality of the person that was undergoing the inheritance._

_Ron had told him that this could main anything from a small increase in power, better control over your magic, both of which Ron had admitted were the most common thing to happen during a magical inheritance, to anything like the extremely rare magical  creature inheritance._

_Which Hermione informed him, was something that happened when, the person going through the magical inheritance, has both enough pure magical power and a Creature gene close enough to his parental line to actual be active during the inheritance._

_Both Harry and Hermione had at first thought it weird that the creature blood could completely over run the human or wizarding blood in a person that had an inheritance like this, and could make them completely whatever the creature blood came from. But in the end, after a lot of unwanted research, the two of them had to put it down as something about magic that really couldn’t be explained._

_When Harry had first heard about this type of inheritance, and how it was now received in this day and time, he had gotten a little worried that this was the type of inheritance he would receive when he underwent his seventeenth birthday. But Hermione had done her best to put those fears to rest as she looked up the Potter family line. Once she did this she assured Harry that it wasn’t likely to happen to him seeing as the Potter family hadn’t had any creatures in if for at least five generations; and the one that were in it were ones that were generally accepted in the wizarding world for the most part._

_Hearing all of this, and doing all he can to ignore the chance of a creature inheritance; Harry couldn’t help but feel a bit excited. This magical inheritance sounded like something that would both let him find more about his family, which despite how hard he tired he could seem to find anything more than the bare basics, which is what Hermione had used when she checked through his family line._

_Not only that but the magical inheritance could also inform him a bit more about himself, because from what he has heard you can’t hide from the magical inheritance and it brings out who you really are in the end, no matter how much you may lie to yourself about who you are._

_Currently there was only a couple of minutes before the clock struck midnight, signifying the very start of his seventeenth birthday, and Harry was waiting for those last couple of minutes to pass with baited breath to see just what was going to happen. Only to release the breath he had been holding when the clock strike midnight and nothing happened. Disappointed Harry waited a good thirty minutes to see if anything was going to happen only to be once more disappointed as absolutely nothing happened._

_Realizing this Harry began to get himself ready for bed; dragging his feet the most he could the whole while. As he was doing this Harry couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to him, Ron had never mentioned someone not getting a magical inheritance, was there something wrong with him? Was he even more different then he original thought? Were the Dursley's right about him, had they been right all along?_

_These troubled, and disturbing thoughts, keep Harry from going to sleep, until at last after  fighting to go to sleep, for who knows how long, Harry finally began to drift off; the last thing his tired eyes seeing as he did this was as the clock struck three o’clock._

_Then all of a sudden the only thing Harry was complete and utter pain as it felt like every nerve in his body felt as if they were on fire, as if his body was slowly being torn apart and pieced back together in a completely different way. The pain was bad enough that Harry found himself falling into the blackness of unconsciousness, something even Voldemort’s Cruciatus couldn’t do to him, and as he feeling into this darkness Harry could help but think to himself._

_‘I think my clock’s a little off.”_

_Harry groggily began to wake up, his body throbbing and aching in ways he didn’t think were possible, and Harry had at one point believed he knew just what pain was due to everything he had been put through his short life; well now he was sure he did. Feeling all of this pain Harry couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to make his body scream in agony like it currently was._

_That is when Harry remembered what had happened earlier that morning; or he assumed it was earlier this morning still. Realizing this the first thing Harry did was look at the clock so that he could see just what time it was; and if it was still in the same say as he remembered it being. It was by doing this that Harry was able to find out that he had been out of it for five hours and it was now eight o’clock._

_Seeing this Harry felt himself go pale, for more than one reasons. One being the fact Harry knew today was going to be hell because of the lack of sleep he had gotten, seeing he wasn’t sure being knocked out during an inheritance really counted as sleeping._

_Not to mention that was on top of whatever his inheritance had done to him. There was also the fact that if that time was correct, or even if it really wasn’t, he only had a short while to clean up, check what they hell had happened to him before getting down stairs and getting downstairs to get his so called family’s breakfast started; mainly so they wouldn’t realize anything had happened to him._

_That when Harry froze and remembered something else, something that helped him calm down some. This was the fact that if he could do those things without his family noticing anything then he could be home free for the day. Because after their breakfast was done Harry knew his real family was coming for him. And they had already assured him that he would never have to come back to this hell hole ever again._

_Harry now feeling excited and energized hopped out of his bed, ready to get ready for the day. This in mind Harry grabbed some of his new clothes, which had been given to him as an early birthday present from his friends, and took off to the bathroom for a quick shower; which Harry knew his oh so loving family only let him do because of the treat form the order as well as the fact that his aunt didn’t want to have deal with his smell, and because his aunt wanted him to be clean before he even thought of touching their food._

_Harry knowing he didn’t have a lot of time quickly went to the bathroom, shut the door and turned the shower on before starting to get undressed; letting the water heat up in the shower as he did so._

_Paying no attention to anything else and promising to do some test to figure out what his inheritance did to him while in the shower; knowing anything bigger would have to wait till he got to the Weasley’s._

_This in mind, and now completely undressed, Harry turned to get in the now slightly steaming shower. Only to freeze as he finally caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror. Horror filled Harry’s being as he saw what was in the mirror and at the same time Harry could help but wonder just why he hadn’t figured out just what had happened when he had first woke up._

_Because there standing in the mirror was him, yet at the same time it could have never been him. What was currently standing in the bathroom mirror made his earlier terror about getting a creature inheritance, despite Hermione’s assurances that he wouldn’t get one, proven to be a true fear._

_Seeing this Harry swallowed heavily and licked his lips nervously before taking in all the changes he had undergone. Knowing he would need all of them to find out just what type of creature he had been transformed into; which would hopefully fall under one of the few creatures the wizarding world accepts among them._

_What he saw when he did this was rather shock to say the least. Because there in the mirror was a nothing short of an enthralling being. It was as if something had taken all his flaws and smoothed them out making him looking utterly enchanting while doing so. At the same time they made it so that he was in no way human because there was no way that a human would have some of the features Harry currently had._

_There in the mirror was a fay looking creature with really pale green skin that almost seemed to glow from within. Yet at the same time this skin almost seemed to look normal, almost like moonlight pale skin._

_At least it would have almost looked normal, almost unnoticeable, if not for the much dark green, oddly beautifully hypnotically swirling runes that decorated small, yet, major, parts of his body. Like in the center of his forehead,  under both his eyes, on the back of his hands, in the center of his chest, right were his heart was, and down his legs; were just a few of the places where these swirling runes were located at._

_Not only that  but Harry noticed his eyes were even brighter than they were before and looked even more so because of the fact they weren’t hidden behind the glasses they usually were, which made harry wonder how he hadn’t noticed the fact he could see without his glasses before… not that he was complaining about it but still._

_There was also the fact that the scar that had pledged him for so long, and the one that hadn’t disappeared with the death of Voldemort looked as if it had faded a lot. Now only being noticeable because Harry was looking for it and looking more like a rune then an actual scar as it had before._

_Harry took in all these changes and all the others and as a certain feeling of numbness began to over taking him Harry felt himself go on auto pilot as he climbed in the shower to get cleaned up. Forgetting anything about testing any abilities he may have gotten during the inheritance as he did so; at least until he found out just what he had become._

_Almost stumbling out of the shower Harry quickly got dressed, inwardly cursing the fact that he had grabbed dark green shirt as he did so because it made is new skin color just that more obvious; then again so did the pitch black pants he was also wearing. Once dress Harry went out of the bathroom not before once more staring wide eyed at his reflection. It seemed he was slowly coming out of his shock, and that is when the panic began to set in._

_Now coming to terms with the fact that he was no longer human, or at least not completely, Harry began to feeling the panic began to build up in him. Trying his best to not let this panic overwhelm him Harry, with a growing sense of icy dread building up in his stomach, went to the one thing he had that he hoped would explain what he was; what happened to him._

_This was the several books that he had gotten, without anyone knowing, on different magical creatures; on the off chance his ‘Potter’ Luck stuck again.  After all the supposed impossible had happened to him several time in his life and he would rather be prepared and not need it, then need it and not be prepared for it._

_This in mind Harry grabbed the first book on the pile and began reading it. No longer care about the fact that he needed to prepare his so called family’s breakfast or the fact that in a matter of a couple hours that his real family, or the people he considered his real family, would be here to take him away from the hell hole he called a home for the last sixteen year._

_No, at the moment all he cared about was finding out just what had happened to him. Though he did start to read a little fast when he remembered just how long he had till he was picked up. After all he didn’t know just who was going to pick him up and Harry really wanted to know if he was going to be able to hide his sudden creature inheritance from whoever it was that did pick him up._

_Harry, who was more of a doer then a reader, swore that he had never read a fast, or took in as much information as he did, as he was currently doing ever before. In fact only twenty minutes had passed since he had first begun and Harry had already finished one of his books and was half way through another. Though he still hadn’t figured out just what he was._

_But he had managed to find out that he wasn’t some type of veela, which apparently there were several of,   he wasn’t any type of elves, which again there were several types of, he was no type of plant hybrid, vampire, sprite, or element; as well as several other creatures Harry already knew he wasn’t._

_Sighing Harry flipped another page in the book he was currently in. He had been at this for two hours now, making it around ten thirty, and he was no closer to finding out what he was then when he had first began. No, that wasn’t quite sure he had managed to narrow it down just what he may be quite a bit, especially after he had wandlessly tossed his uncle out of his room and then preceded to seal the room shut with just a simple absentminded flip of his wrist when his uncle had come charging at him for not fixing his breakfast._

_Harry was biting his lips and feeling like pulling his hair out. He was on his last book at he still hadn’t found out just what he was. To make matters worse the person who was supposed to be picking him up, however that may be, was supposed to be here in around thirty minutes. That’s when Harry turned the page of his book and felt himself go extremely pales as his every instinct screamed at him that this is what he was; however much he wished he wasn’t._

_But Harry knew deep in his heart, no matter how much he attempted to deny it, that he was, and the prove was both in his magic and written out in black and white in the book in front of him.  Knowing this Harry took a deep breath and began to read the page in front of him; hoping to find some way to hide just what he was from the whole world as he did so. The very first sentence made him want to do that and that feeling, as well as a growing feeling of pure unadulterated horror, only grew strong as he continued to read further into the book._

_ Djinn _

_ This creature is one of the most feared, yet most hunted for, humanoid creatures found in the wizarding world; or maybe in the world as a whole. These creatures are powerful, incredible so, and are considered to be the children of magic itself; having a deeper connection to their magic and the magic around them than any other humanoid magical being alive; only the magic of a unicorn or a phoenix is said to be close to equal to the magics of a Djinn.  _

_ It has been said that there are very few magics that a Djinn cannot do. In fact there is only one known thing, that is known by the wizarding world that is, that a Djinn cannot do and that is bring the dead back to life. This power, and this complete unknown limitations in it, is the main fact of why the Djinn are considered to be one of the most feared creatures alive; even more so then both Vampires and werewolves combined.  _

_ It is unsure just how powerful a Djinn is or for that matter is what the limit to their powers are. In fact very little is actually known about the Djinn creatures and there are hunters out there searching every day to find a Djinn so that more can be learned from it. _

_  But over the years, and through intense studies of the Djinn that have been captures and contained, have lead us to some of the many answers we have on these dangerous creatures. One of the things that we have learned is the main reasons why the Djinn are as wanted as they are, and is what started the whole Muggle belief in what they call Genies. _

_  For you see Djinns are wish granters, or they have the ability to grant wishes, as many as they want. Though a captured Djinn will usually offer to grant three wishes in return for his freedom, which is where the Muggle belief of get three wishes comes from. Though it should be noted that if you are the one to capture the Djinn and are forcing it to grant you the wishes you want then be weary and word your wishes very carefully because it is said that the saying, be careful what you wish for was made because of the Djinn.  _

_ Why or who the Djinn actually grant these wishes are not completely know to us as of yet, and it is said that the truth of the Djinn, and it’s powers, will only be revealed to the Djinn and it’s chosen master. Why a Djinn would chose a master or even want one is another unknown.  _

_ Some people speculate they chose a master to have control over their powers as a sort of grounder but again this has never been proven. This is because all Djinn that have been brought to the Ministry hands have either escaped in a spectacular, unheard of way, bringing more fear to the name of the Dijnn or they all end up dying for an unexplained reason. The longest the ministry has ever been able to keep a Djinn was the maximum of one month and that Djinn just faded right in front of the Ministry’s eyes; never to reappear again. _

_ Very little is known about the powers or the mentality of a Djinn but how to recognize one, or what they look like, is known; even if this knowledge is the bare basics. Djinn are beautiful creatures with little to no physical flaws in their appearance; similar to the Fae, the high elves, and the Veela. But unlike those previous mentioned creatures the djinn is a much more exotic looking creature. This is due to the fact that the Djinn has either a really pale blue or a really pale green skin tone with unknown powerful runes, in artful designs, in their skin; which are done in a darker shade of their skin tone and are completely smooth to the touch. _

_ Now the pale green, or the pale blue skin can actually be hidden through the use of magic, but the runes that are on them cannot be hidden at all. These runes are believed to be connections to magic for the Djinn and as such they glow brightly when the djinn uses any type of magic. This glow is powerful enough to blast through any type of magic that is being used to hide said runes; rather it was cast on by the Djinn itself or by several different wizards at once.  _

_ The longest that we have seen a Djinn hide it’s rune was m three days before said runes began to glow without the Djinn using any magic. It was because of this that the wizarding world believes that the Djinn actually need to use magic and that is why they usually go around granting wishes; though this hasn’t been proven true in the least bit. So it can be said that these runes can, and are, huge identifies when it comes to finding a Djinn.  _

_ Capturing one on the other hand is much harder than that _

_Here Harry almost stopped reading and went into a pure panic at what he read but then some part of him was screaming at him to continue reading that he would need to know what was going to be said next. So that on the off chance he was captured he would have an idea to escape. Or better yet he would have an idea how to avoid being captured altogether. That in mind and after shoving down both his pure terror, and still growing panic, Harry went back to reading his book; swallowing heavily and trying desperately to be sick as he did so._

_ Capturing a Djinn is something not many people can boast about. Mainly because a Djinn can only really be captured when he is either exhausted or on the extremely rare cases just born/become a new Djinn. These are the only time that magic will really work on a Djinn and even that isn’t completely sure if the Djinn is on the defensive, and is actively trying to defend himself. In fact the best way to capture a new Djinn would be by surprise and to have a very powerful wizard on standby ready to bind them. But be weary when the Djinn recovers if it isn’t sufficiently bond or made to make an oath of obedience it will escape and most likely will destroy whatever was attempting to in slave it. _

_Harry after reading this bit felt the panic and terror that he had been pushing back nearly overwhelm him. He knew he had to get out of here that he had to find out a way to hide himself because he knew, even with what he had done in the war and how many people he had managed to save, that he would be chained up in the minister and put through Merlin knows how many experiments so they could find out more about Djinn._

_Something he honestly didn’t want to happen but at the same time he knew they would be able to do given hos whozzy and drained he was feeling; in fact Harry was really surprised he had managed to do anything given how bad he was currently feeling. Yet, at the same time Harry knew he couldn’t let those feelings get the best of him so with that in mind Harry got up and began to gather all of his things so he could be gone before anyone came to get him; muttering softly to himself while he did so._

_“I need to get out of here and I need to get out of her fast, before anyone find out just what type of inheritance I just received.” After saying this Harry felt his blood turn to pure ices as he heard a very familiar, and currently very much hated voice, behind him spit out._

_“It’s too late for that Potter.” Before a bright purple light covered his vison and Harry found himself falling in to a very much unwilling unconsciousness as the very sensitive nerves of his new body felt like they were repeatedly being electrocuted over and over._

_Groaning Harry began to wake up only to jump up as he remembered just what had occurred before he had blacked on. However Harry immediately regretted this action only seconds later as he began to grit his teeth in an effort not to scream as his body showed him just what it though of his sudden movement. Yet even as did this Harry didn’t stop moving nor did he let his guard down._

_It was because of this that Harry was able to see just where he was, and just who was around him. But this in no way made Harry happy because as soon as he saw just who was holding him prisoner, and he was certainly being held prisoner, Harry felt tears of betrayal start to fall down his face. Because there with a rather disturbing gleam in his eyes was Dumbldore, with those had happily called family right behind them; none of which looked to be the least bit willing to let him go anytime soon._

**_ END FLASHBACK _ **

                Since that day Harry had the pleasure of feeling those that he had once happily called family do their very best to break him, while he couldn’t do a thing to defend himself against them. All because they wanted him to make a vow, a powerful magical unbreakable vow, to serve them in any way they wanted as long as they wanted; something Harry wasn’t willing to do in the least bit.

 However the joke was going to be on them because Harry could feel his power returning, he could feel the chains holding him weakening, and he knew that he was going to be able to escape from where ever he was being held captive real soon. All he needed was just a little more time.

Time that unfortunately he didn’t have at the moment. Because the order, under Dumbldore’s orders, had gotten even worse in their attempts to break him, using thing that they usually used in the worst of their jobs ranging from the worst of the curses they had to break, or the strongest spells they used to put down dragons, to other humiliating and painful curses.

To be honest Harry wasn’t sure if his body could continue to hold out throughout all the punishment they were dealing out to him; especially since they didn’t heal him nor give him time to heal naturally himself during all of this. If this continued like it was Harry wasn’t sure if he would actually live long enough for his magic to fully return to him, so that he could attempt to escape.

Harry froze mid-thought about him injured state, and rather he would survive long enough to attempt to escape, when he heard a door being opened; one that always sounded off when someone entered as if both warning and taunting him about the fact someone was coming. Hearing this Harry couldn’t help but start to panic a bit. His torturers couldn’t be back already could they? They had just left not even ten minutes ago completely exhausted after everything they had put him through, they really couldn’t be back already could they?

At the same time Harry didn’t show any of this panic or fear that he was feeling instead he steeled himself and put the emotionless mask he had been wearing nearly the entire time he had been imprisoned. Because for some reason seeing the fact that Harry didn’t seem to react at all to what they were doing ticked off his captives more than anything else he did; except perhaps when he refused to make the oaths they wanted.

However Harry found himself losing his blank mask when he saw just who was entering his cell and instead found himself staring in a stunned sort of shock at Draco Malfoy. His face must have been something amusing to look at because Malfoy crack a smirk before sarcastically spitting out.

“Well Potter, I came here to get you out of this hell hole, but if you would rather stand there and gap at me all day then…” Hearing this Harry snapped out of his stupor and him looked at Draco as he was insane; yet at the same time hopeful. A hopefulness that he couldn’t keep out of his tone as he asked.

“What!? YOU want to get me out of here? Why and how for that matter…and even if you are able to get me out of here where will I go. No doubt the precious _order_ will hunt me to the ends of the earth to recapture me and that doesn’t include what the unspeakable from the Ministry will do.” As he finished saying this, and all but spitting out the word order, Harry’s tone had gone from slightly hopeful to a rather chilling bitter tone. One that seemed to affect Draco quite a bit if the way he shivered slightly before replying to Harry meant anything.

“Look Potter…Harry, I don’t like you but I do owe you a life debt and I don’t think you deserve what they’re doing to you here…Plus I am a follower of the old ways and in the old time when magic was newer the Djinn were worshiped as a connection to magic, all creatures were treated a lot better than they are now, because a lot of them were closer to magic then wizard and witches are; it’s why we use parts of them as our wand cores. “ Here Draco sighed and in before in a rather uncharacteristic way ran a hand through his hair in frustration before continuing.

“I guess what I am trying to say is, I am getting you out of here and I know a way because of what you, and I believe that you should be free…I also have a way that you can get away from all of the and avoid being captured by them again as long as you a willing to trust me.” Harry hearing what Draco was saying licked his lips and going with what his gut instinct was screaming at him to do decided to go along with whatever Draco was planning.

“Fine, I go along with whatever you have in mind. I think anything would be better than finding out just what _they_ have in mind for me next. Something tells me I won’t like it any more than anything else they have done to me so far.” At Harry’s answers Draco gave a sigh of relief before reaching into his robe and pulling out a small silk pouch. Which he showed to Harry before he started to pull out several different potion bottles, as he did this Draco began to explain to Harry just what he was planning doing so that Harry would be able to escape.

“Okay Po-Harry, they have those chains and bars warded to the maximum there is no way I could over power them, not in the least bit…though if you had time and the chance you may have been able to. But as it is you don’t have the time and we need to get you out of here right now. So that is why I have these potions because they aren’t warded against them…many because no one thinks to ward against potions. Which we’re about to show can be a very dangerous thing.”  This said Draco started pouring the potions on the chains and Harry watched with fascinated eyes as the chains began to slowly dissolve. Draco seeing Harry’s wide eyed looks smirked.

“Potions aren’t as useless as you thought now are they Potter. Also hold still a little bit these ones around your neck I am going to have to be a bit more careful with.” This said Draco leaned in closer and started working on the ones around his neck. What he was doing Harry couldn’t quite tell but he could feeling the chains around him getting loose and loose until finally they weren’t holding him anymore. Once they were removed Draco quickly went on explaining the rest of his plan; knowing they really didn’t have much time to pull this all off as he did so.

“Okay, now here is the big part, and the part that will be the hardest for you…it is also the reason I asked you to trust me earlier. Harry please grant me one wish for setting you free.” Harry hearing this almost froze and could feel his anger building up ready to lash out at Draco. Was that, a wish, the only reason he had freed him in the first place? But Harry clamped hold of this anger and recalling that Draco had all but pleaded with him to trust him on this Harry decided to give him the benefit of the doubt by nodding his head in a positive fashion. One that hopefully showed Draco that he would be willing to grant him a wish; even though Harry wasn’t completely sure how to grant wishes in the first place.

Draco seeing this nod gave a sigh of relief, glade that Harry didn’t lash out at him like he had first feared he would have. But at the same time Draco knew that they were still working with a very limited amount of time so he started his wished; hoping all the while that Harry would be able to grant it…and that he would be able to get out of this place before anyone realized Harry had disappeared.

“Okay, I wish that one Harry James Potter was completely healed as he is placed somewhere that the wizarding world as a whole could never get a hold of him and that he had all the necessary knowledge, as well as control over his powers, that he would need to survive where he lands.” Harry hearing this found himself completely and utterly stunned and acting on instincts he didn’t even know found himself granting Draco’s wish and at the same time places what he somehow knew was a blessing on Draco as he did so. Then all Harry knew was a bright, blinding, green light covering head to toe; blocking out the rest of the world around him as it did so.


	2. chapter two

** Greek Wishes **

**Summary-** After receiving an inheritance that he didn’t expect, and one that is exactly accepted in the wizarding world, at least not without some serious restrictions, Harry’s life as really taken a turn for the worst. Just when Harry thought things were going to be getting better for him, what with the war finally over, Harry finds himself facing a life of slavery as a newly turned Djinn, or at least that is what he thought he had to look forward to. But what happens when he receives help from a really unexpected source? But, in the end, will this help really be what Harry needs or are things going to get even worse him? This is a PJO/HP crossover.

** I do not own or make any money off of either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. **

** A.n- First let me say I am sorry it took so long I actually had this chapter, chapter three of this story as well as a couple of other chapters for my other stories typed out but my computer crashed and I lost it all; both luckily and unlucky I had been planning on getting a new computer right the next day. But I still lost all the chapters and had to retype all of it; hopefully I didn’t forget anything. **

** Chapter two **

Blinking wildly and coughing a bit trying to get some air back into his lungs from his rather rough landing Harry slowly began to climb up from where he had landed; staring slightly horrified at his hands as he did so. Or Harry was staring at is hands, and wondering in a terrified kind of disbelief about what he had just done, that is he was until the pain hit.

Once this happened Harry found himself once more on the ground, he had just gotten up off of, withering in pain. It felt as if someone had taken a drill to his head, a really dull drill that they were using to slowly drill through his head, before pouring molten lava in the hole they had drilled to his brain.

Trying his hardest to choke back his screams as this happened, and failing at that, Harry couldn’t help but wondering just what was happening to him now; why all of the sudden he was in such agony. However Harry didn’t have long to think about this, and it wasn’t because the pain ended suddenly. No, the reason Harry couldn’t think more on this was the fact his mind went completely white with agony as another, much new, pain started; this one originating from his body instead of his mind.

This one felt like every bone and muscle in his body had suddenly ripped themselves apart from each other and each one of the were twisting, splintering, and turning in opposite directions; grating horrible uncomfortably against each other as they did so. This time Harry didn’t have to stop himself from screaming because he was simple unable to as his mouth was stuck open in a silent scream of pure torture.

Finally after what felt like an eternity of utter torment, but was most likely only minute at most, Harry felt slowly felt everything he was feeling slowly disappear until that all was left was a dull throbbing in his otherwise completely numb body. Feeling this Harry took a deep breath and began to wonder just what was going on and what all that pain had been about.

That is when the answer hit him out of nowhere; it had been because of the second part of Draco’s wish. Or to be more specific it the part of the wish that Draco had made that said that Harry would have the knowledge as well as the necessary skills needed to survive in the new world he was in. Not only that put for some reason Harry also go the very strong feeling that there was something else on top of all that as well.

Thinking on this Harry decided, before he did anything else, he was going to see just what the pain had given him starting first with the knowledge that he had been ‘gifted’ with. After all during the war Harry had learned that knowledge, and the ability recalls certain things at a drop of a hat, was crucial. Not only that but the actual gaining of the information, or what he had gone through to get it, had also been one of the most painful things Harry had ever experienced so he wanted to get that sorted out first; least the pain come back to haunt him for some reason.

                That in mind Harry was going to sit down and start going through his Occlumency shield, which he had managed to teach himself a little under a year ago, when Harry remembered the fact that. Hey, he had just appeared out of nowhere, and then had collapsed to the ground withering in agony how come no one had noticed him; especially since the fact Harry knew he really didn’t look completely human.

Thinking on this for a second or two Harry decided that perhaps it would be better to find just where he was, and why no one seemed to notice him, first before he did anything else; even if that thing was getting his head around some very important knowledge. Because at the moment Harry knew that his one of his old trainers, a certain mad eye moody, would be screaming his head off about constant vengeance if he saw him right now; especially with the lack of caution he had just shown.

So this in mind Harry slowly began to look around him. Taking in the sights of where every Draco’s wish had sent him; checking to see if at the moment it was safe enough for him leave himself vulnerable for the time it would take for him to go through his Occlumency barriers to see what the wish had dumped in his head. What he saw when he did this had Harry left letting loose a sigh of relieve that almost turned in to a sob; at least this part of the wish didn’t look like it would turn out bad for him.

What Harry meant when he thought this was it looked like the magic of Draco’s wish, his magic, had actually decided to dump him in what looked to be a safe, at least detection wise, place; not only that but it seemed to insure that no one would actually be able to find him if he didn’t want them to. What this meant was that when Harry looked around him he saw that he was in what looked to be in an abandon warehouse, but this wasn’t what really had Harry sighing in relief and feeling safe.

No, that was the fact on top of being in an abandon warehouse, that from the amount of dust in it looked to have been abandoned for a long time, Harry could feel his magic instinctively cover the entire place in a combination of a repulsion as well as notice me not wards. Making it so that no one would even want to be remotely near where Harry was; if they could even see it that it.

Noticing this Harry felt a tenseness that he really wasn’t even really aware of disappear before he slid down and sat cross-legged. It was time to see if he was right and that pain he had felt was his magic downloading the necessary information in his head. To do Harry began to relax and breathed deeply, knowing what he was doing made it a lot easier to access his mind; even if he didn’t always have to do it this way to gain access to his mind.

It took Harry less than a minute to access his mind, which was a lot faster than the hours it had taken him to begin with, and once he did so Harry nearly gapped inside his head when he found out just how much information was waiting for him. He knew sorting thought all of this was going to take him a good long while; especially if he was going to make sure to learn the information before he sorted it. Luckily Harry knew time inside his head past a lot faster than the time outside it. That in mind, and highly eager to learn about the world he was now in, the world his magic deemed safer for him, Harry began to quickly get to work

Hours later in his mind, and most likely a good half hour outside it, Harry was exhausted, terrified, angry, and disbelieving all at one. He was exhausted because of all the work he had just done in his head, having been using every bit of his Occlumency skills to sort out all the information he had gotten for what felt like to him hours on end.

He was terrified because of what he had just found out from all the Information he had just sorted. Like the fact that the Greek god were real, as well as the monster that were in the stories…only there really weren’t stories but living breathing monsters that seemed to hunt down anything and everything without out normal humans knowing due to something called the mist. There were even demigods, which if Harry was lucky enough, and worked at it, he could possible pass of as one; perhaps one of Hecate the Goddess of witchcraft. Maybe after adding a couple of glammers he would attempt to do so. That way if anyone found him doing magic or something similar to it they would assume he was a demigod instead of anything else; better a demigod then anyone finding out he was really a Djinn. That is one of the things he was most terrified of, what would happen if someone from that world, this world, found out he was a Djinn.0

He was angry for the same reason he had been terrified, the information that he had just found out. Not all of it had been new information, a good chunk of it had been information that Harry had ‘ _accidently’ ‘forgotten’_ for some reason or another; most of them going back to a certain old goat. Memories that Harry knew if he had known in the past, like he had supposed to have known and that he would have known if he hadn’t been made to ‘ forget’ them then lots of lives would have been save. Hell, the war would have likely ended a lot sooner than it had. But he had been made to forget them and now Harry was only just getting them all back and in order like they were supposed to have been.

And final Harry was in complete and utter disbelieve that his magic seemed to think this was a safer place for him, sure he wasn’t chained up, collared or being hunted down like he would have been, and was, in his old world. But at the same time Harry got the feeling that it was only a matter of time before that happened to him; or at least something similar to it. Especially if certain people, and if the information he had gotten was correct, monsters, titans, demigod, and god themselves, found out just what he was; which again made his fear of being found out double once more. At the moment he really hated being Djinn, and for some reasons Harry didn’t see that change any time soon.

Taking a deep breath to both calm and center himself Harry decided that it was time to leave his mind. After all he really couldn’t do much else with the memories right now, seeing as he had learned what he could from them already. So it was time he got back to his body so that he could check and see what that pain had been about, hoping all the while that nothing really had changed about it; because seriously hadn’t it changed enough during his inheritance. Once he was done checking on that Harry then need to put his other plans into action.

Keeping this in mind Harry, after taking yet another calming breath and preparing himself for the worst, looked down at his body. Only to raise an eyebrow when he noticed that looked like nothing about his body had changed, at least nothing more than what hat already changed during his recently magical inheritance. Seeing this Harry could feel his eyebrow start to twitch as he began to wonder what all that pain he had felt in his body had been about then. It couldn’t have been for no reason could it have?

That’s when, as if by magic, what had actually happened to his body appeared in his thoughts; just as he was about to unwillingly accept that nothing had really happened to it. It seemed his magic had taken it upon itself to make sure he could better defend himself, more so then he already could, by making it so he knew several different fighting styles, both armed and unarmed, on top off all the magical training he had already had through several different order members; as well as a couple of unspeakables. Harry guesses it could be linked to Draco’s wish of being best prepared for the world he was in but honestly that didn’t make Harry feeling a whole lot better.

Now knowing this, and feeling a bit happy that there were no real changes, at least none besides the now small but iron hard muscles he now sported, Harry began to set the plans he had made while he was going over the recent information in process. Having gotten the idea when he had, quite literally, stumbled a crossed some of the memories he had ‘forgotten’. To me more specific the memory of a certain set of blood runes he had on his shoulder, runes that had been magically hidden from him until he had gotten to this new world. A trip which on top of giving him back his memories, plus some, also seemed to strip him of all he magic, besides his own, off of him.

These blood runes were something Harry had found in the forbidden section of the Hogwarts’s library, as well as several others similar to it, and it was a rune that could only be activated by his willingly given blood, as well as a small burst of his magic; meaning unless he wanted it otherwise the rune was only accessible to him. This along with the fact that these blood runes were carrying nearly everything Harry had had in all the vaults he had, both Black and Potter, was something that had really upset a certain old goat. Which is what had led to Harry suddenly not being able to see, or even recall, anything about said runes.

At least up until now, and Harry was going to use the fact he now remembered these runes to his full advantage. Starting with taking a couple of his golden Gallons, and maybe a couple of the jewels he had, and trade them in for some real cash that he could use in this world. That is after he figured out how to hide the fact he wasn’t human from anyone who might see them; rather they be completely human or not. How he was going to do this Harry really hadn’t figured out but at least at the moment he was in a place where he had plenty of time to work it out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, while Harry was attempting to figure out what he was going to do next, in his original world things really weren’t going to well for them. It could be said that while Harry’s life was hopefully taking a turn for the better the wizarding world’s most definitely wasn’t. Or at least most of them weren’t going to be.

Fortunately one Draco Malfoy wasn’t one of those people; though his life was going to be seriously effect by what was going to happen. A fact Draco didn’t know himself as he stared wide eyed at the spot where Harry had just disappeared from; leaving behind on a faint hint of emerald green smoke as the chains that had been holding him feel with a loud clunk to the ground.

Staring at this Draco couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride; he had helped a child of mother magic escape. He had done something he knew his ancestors would have been proud of. However the sound of several anger, rushed footsteps making their way his way caused all sense of pride that Draco had been feeling to disappear, and be quickly replaced with a strong sense of dread; he really hadn’t thought that far ahead. Inwardly cursing himself for acting so Gryffindor, when he was a Slytherin, Draco bean to wildly think of ways he could escape this place; however he really couldn’t come up with anything that may have helped him in his situation.

As he did this Draco didn’t notice that the magic that had been there when Harry first disappeared didn’t fade away like most magic did once it had been used instead it continued to build up. At least he didn’t really notice it until the door that led out of the dungeons burst open letting in the order of the phoenix, all with their wands out ready to curse him. It seemed once this happened the magic that had been building up had had enough and burst; sending all but Draco flying back.

Draco feeling this magic, as well as the sheer power behind it, knew instantly who it was and immediately kneeled down in a prayer like fashion; he was the only one to do so. Seeing this Draco had to fight back from sneering a the ones who were staring down their nose at him; while others looked completely bewildered as to what he was doing. This was why that a lot of the Purebloods didn’t like muggleborn students, they never tried to actual learn the culture of the place they were entering. Though at the same time Draco could admit that it really wasn’t their fault seeing as the moment Dumbledore had become headmaster of Hogwarts he had started getting rid of several very much necessary classes; starting with the classes on magical tradition.

At the same time Draco felt that at least the pureblood should know these tradition, as well as the fact that they were in mother magic’s presence, but this was proven untrue, as well as proving to be the very last straw for mother magic, when one Ron Weasely decided to throw a curse at the still kneeling Draco.

However to Ron’s horror no spell left his wand, no matter how loud he screamed his curse out or how wildly he swung his wand, though something much worse seemed to happen; at least to Ron and the others it did. The magical presence grew even more, until the sheer presence of it brought everyone in the room to their knees with tears in their eyes, and a loud icy could voice boomed out from nowhere but everywhere at the same time.

“HOW DARE YOU! How dare you, have thou no shame at all! First you attack and belittle my creations, then upset the balance between the magic I have gifted thou with. Then once I thought thou fools could sink no lower you attack, imprison, and plan to enslave my youngest and only child! Final just when I think thou can sink no lower, that I can hate thy no more, you have to go and prove me wrong by attacking one of the last true followers I have. NO MORE, I WILL HAVE NO MORE OF IT. AT IT IS TIME THAT THY FIND OUT JUST WHY YOU ANSESCTERS ALWAYS PRAYED THAT I WAS MERCUFUL TO THEM.” This said this voice completely disappeared but the magical powers seemed to triple as a silver gold aura began to cover all the members of the order of the Phoenix.

Draco seeing all of this could only stare wide eyed, and dried throat as the order members, all at once, collapsed to the ground and began to wither in pain and as different clouds, of various colors, as well as, sizes began to leave their body. Then once every last one of the members, and everyone baring Draco, was on the ground the silvery golden clouds made its way out the door, and from the screams Draco could still hear from outside it was doing the same thing it had just done in there; whatever it was that it had done. Seeing all this, and see that all of whatever it had been that had appeared when Lady magic had finished speaking seemed to have completely disappeared Draco could only hoarsely whispered out.

“OH merciful mother magic.” After he said this Draco couldn’t help but wondered just what had happened and how it would affect the wizarding world as a whole.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Greek Wishes _ **

**Summary** \- After receiving an inheritance that he didn’t expect, and one that is exactly accepted in the wizarding world, at least not without some serious restrictions, Harry’s life as really taken a turn for the worst. Just when Harry thought things were going to be getting better for him, what with the war finally over, Harry finds himself facing a life of slavery as a newly turned Djinn, or at least that is what he thought he had to look forward to. But what happens when he receives help from a really unexpected source? But, in the end, will this help really be what Harry needs or are things going to get even worse him? This is a PJO/HP crossover.

I do not own or make any money off of either Harry Potter or Percy Jackson.

** Chapter three **

                Harry spent a good solid week in the abandoned warehouse trying his hardest to make sure that all his spells would hold up whatever they were against, and that no matter what happened, like say he feel unconscious for some reason, the spells wouldn’t come down; so that he wouldn’t be noticed.

Harry did this, and made sure it was all done correctly, by using every last bit of information he had, both new and old, gain to make it possible. As he was doing this Harry was also working on fine tuning his plan of just what he was going to do once he left the ware house; and never come back to if Harry had in say in it.

                So far Harry had managed to get the spells to hide who, or more like what, he was down pat; or at least Harry hoped he had done so. Some, but not all of these, spells included spells that hide his scent, blocked others from feeling his magic, and made people really notice him but at the same time made them not want to pay any attention to him what so ever, unless Harry wanted them to do so otherwise; sort of like a more specific notice me not charm.

Besides doing these spells, and finding a way to completely anchor the spells to him so that they wouldn’t constantly drain his magic. Like they would have, and did, when Harry continuously replaced them on himself; like he had been doing when he had first attempted the spells.

This was something Harry had finally managed to do when he figured out how to attach the spells to several different items that were always on his person, instead of just on him. Items that Harry got the strong feeling he was going to have to replace really soon for some reason. But at the same time his magic seemed to scream at him not to worry about it and that he was going to find the real items he needed to anchor his spells before that happened; so for now Harry, trusting his magic, relaxed a bit on that regard.

This wasn’t the only thing Harry was working on, not at all, a good chunk of the time Harry had been in the warehouse, he had also been working on his plan to start to make a living in this new world; or at least fleshing it out more than the bare bones he had when he had first started. So far Harry thought he had a pretty good plan going for him.

He already had the spells part down, for the time being at least, and he already had a plan on how to trade some of his golden Gallons, as well as a couple pieces of jewelry, into whatever currency this world used. Which from what his memories showed was pretty much the same as the muggle part of his old world had been; at least it was in the parts that didn’t include the Greek gods. Which was the parts Harry was planning in staying it; no Greek Gods for him thank you very much.

Not only that but Harry was also planning on casting a couple of spells on whoever he traded with. Spells to make sure that he got the best deal he could, and couldn’t be cheated out of his gold; just as a precaution. As well as spells to make sure that who every he traded with wouldn’t be suspicious of the fact that someone so young had several things of obvious value to trade, and then finally a spell the would make who every he traded with unable to remember his face exactly; which duo to the spells he used to cover his true self looked exactly as he had before his inheritance.

Harry admitted to himself that he might have felt guilt about what he was planning if it wasn’t for the fact that at the moment he really had no other choice and really needed the money. As well as the fact that the war, as well as all the training he had been put through to prepare for said war, had screwed up his ethics pretty badly.

Harry, when he was the most down about his plans, made himself feel a little better about what he was going to be doing by telling himself at least he wasn’t going to just steal the money from the shops and whoever he was going to trade with was going to get a pretty fair trade in return for their money; as long as they didn’t try anything themselves.

After getting the necessary money he needed Harry was going to put the next part of his action, which was something he really couldn’t do until he had the money. So with that in mind Harry got up and walked toward the warehouse door.

Then after calling back all his magic that had been hiding the warehouse in the first place, and after cleaning himself and his new clothes up, clothes which had transfigured from the rags he had been wearing when he had first appeared in this new world, as well as making sure the spells on him were still there, Harry walked out the door; it was time to find a pawn shop of some sort.

Afterward he’d make sure to find a place where he could stay permanently without worrying about being found and once he did that Harry could really begin on working on making himself a home in this new world; as well as working more on the fighting style that had been downloaded into his head just in case. But before he could do that Harry really needed to find that pawn shop and cast those spells.

Harry hadn’t been walking long, in fact he was just outside the warehouse door, when he realized something he had forgotten during his internal planning. He had no form of ID for this world, none what so ever, and without that Harry got the feeling he wouldn’t be able to get far anywhere in this place.

Realizing this Harry felt himself go pale before shaking his head and trying to reassure himself that if it came down to it he would use his magic to handle it. Hopeful it would be able to handle it, when the time came for it.

Harry then pushed that thought in the back of his mind to join in with all the other worrying thoughts he had in the last week. All of which ranged from, what would happen if someone one found out what he was , to the wondering about what was going on his old world.

Harry had even at one point nearly driven himself into a hysterical state as he began to think of what if his glammers didn’t work on certain people. As well as the panicking, nearly heart stopping thought of what would happen if he was captured again, and then finally the curious filled thought about the goddess of magic and she would think about him; all things considering.

However even as he did this, like with all the other thoughts he had done this with, Harry got the very strong feeling that he was going to get some answer for all those question real soon. Some of which Harry really knew he wouldn’t going to like in the least bit, though for now Harry was going to do his best to ignore all of them; for his sanity sake at least.

Still stubbornly refusing to think on those thoughts, at least not for long, Harry continued on his search for a pawn shop; really following the pull he could now feel in his magic more than anything else. Harry continued to follow this pull, which was getting continuously strong with each second that past, for a good thirty minutes. Ducking behind buildings, taking turn after turn down side walked roads, all the while avoiding bumping into the now numerous people around him.

That is when he finally found the source of the pull, and once he did this Harry had to raise an eyebrow at what he saw. Highly confused as why his magic had led him there of all places, and not to some of the other pawn or trade shops he had seen earlier. It really didn’t look like much, not in the least bit.

That is before Harry decided his magic must have lead him there for a reason and it would be best if he didn’t judge the building by the way it look, seeing as it looked a little run down, and opened the door to the pawn shop his magic had lead him to. Feeling a little nervous, and wondering if it was ominous, that said shop had a Greek name as he did so.

Shaking off these feeling as best as he could Harry walked into the pawnshop, and immediately tensed up as his magic all but began to purr the very second he entered the shop. Usually Harry trusted his magic, as well as his gut instincts, but at the same time Harry really couldn’t help but feel a bit jumpy about the way his magic was reacting at the moment, seeing as it had never really reacted that way be for; as well as wondering if perhaps he had just walked into a trap of some sort.

It was because of this feeling, the jumpiness and fear that he had just walked into a trap, that Harry did what he did next. Harry, acting on the instinct that saved his life numerous times during the war, lashed out with a quick jab when someone suddenly appeared behind him. Luckily, and even quicker than he had lashed out, Harry was able to stop himself from actually hitting the person who was now behind him, seeing as looked to be the shop’s own. Though this was barley, as his knuckles brushed against the wide eyed elderly man’s nose each time he breathed out.

Realizing just what he was about to do, Harry had to fight from letting an embarrassed blush show up on his face. Something Harry got the feeling he had failed at, if the slightly amused look on the shopkeeper's face meant anything. Still trying to shake off the embarrassment he was feeling, and after quickly bringing his arm back down to his side, Harry stared speaking; once more doing his best to keep his embarrassment from showing as he did so.

I am really sorry for nearly hitting you, I was just surprised about you appearing behind me like that and I lashed out trying to protect myself from an attack…one that really wasn’t coming at me apparently and for that I apologize. At the same time I did come in here for a reason and I would like to trade some of my things, as well as possible buy a couple of things, that is if you still will allow me to do so..” As he apologized, as well as explained what he wanted, Harry quickly began placing the spells on the shop keeper, knowing that it would be best if it did it quickly before his guilt of nearly hitting the elderly man overwhelmed him and stopped him from placing the spell on him in the first place.

That is the guilt might have overwhelmed him, or Harry might have felt really guilty about placing the spells he had cast on the old man later on, that is if Harry hadn’t, acting on a strong gut feeling, also added a mild mind reading charm to the other spells he had already added to the shopkeeper and heard just what he was thinking; or more like plotting.

It seemed the old man really was a cunning old snake in disguise and not as kind looking, nor as fragile, as his outer appearance lead others to believe. Something Harry should have been used to considering Dumbledore and his grandfather mask he constantly wore; as well as the fact that Harry himself was constantly underestimated because how fragile he looked. In fact Harry found himself restraining from adding a curse or two to all the other spells he added as he listen to the man’s thoughts.

_‘Ah, that plan always work for me. Either that lash out at me, like this boy did, or they scream aloud and I can use the, oh my poor old heart, to make them feel guilty. Everyone reacts to someone suddenly appearing behind them in some way; it’s why I had that fake wall installed like I did. Now all I have to do is play on this boy’s guilt and make his sell whatever he had at a reduced price, as well as whatever he wants to buy at max value…it should be easy this boy looks like a real sucker; a real emotional sucker at that.’_

Hearing all of this, and how he had scammed many other people before him, Harry felt any guilt he may have felt quickly disappeared. In fact it was with a bit of savage glee that Harry add another compulsion to the man, making so that he would give Harry the max value for what he wanted to sale, and the cheapest price for what every Harry may buy.

Just opposite of what the man wanted to do to him, and had done so to others; then for just a little spite Harry made it so that compulsion lasted a how week. That done Harry decided to look around the story a little before trading in his Gallons, both looking for what had been pulling his magic in the first place and at the same time letting the spells he had just cast on the shopkeeper settle in before he made use of them.

It took Harry only a minute, maybe two, to find out just what was pulling on his magic, and to his surprise it was actually several different things; seven different things to be exact. All of which, Harry noted with a growing sinking feeling in his stomach, looked to be Greek in some way.

The first item that Harry had found was the one that had the strongest pull and it was a leather necklace that had what looked to be a shield like design in the center. The second thing that called him, and had a pull nearly as strong as the necklace, were actually a pair and were a set of rather strange looking bronze daggers. Daggers large enough that they could be called short swords by some and were currently being held in sheaths that looked like the wrapped around the leg.

At the same time he found these Harry also found a set of wrist braces that again had Greek symbols going around them, which if Harry was reading correctly stood for strength, speed, clarity of mind, and bravery.

After finding these five things the pull he had been feeling from the beginning had gotten a lot weaker. Weak enough that Harry could have easily ignored it and it would have gone away in a matter of minutes, but now Harry didn’t want to do that.

Right now he was really curious as to what was going on so Harry keep on looking for the rest of the things that were pulling him, and he found them in another set of daggers. These daggers looking to be made of some type of Iron Harry and never seen before and were quite a bit smaller than the earlier daggers he had found; looking more like a set of throwing daggers than anything else.

Harry after he had all of these things in his arms, or on the counter ready to pay for, he felt the pull on his magic completely disappear. Feeling this Harry felt a small smile make its way on his face and turned to the shop owner, now trying his best not to sneer at the man watching him, before saying.

“I would both like to trade my items, as well as buy these items now.” This said Harry pulled out eight golden Gallons, as well as three different jeweled necklaces; enjoying the look of shock on the shop keepers face as he did so.

Though even as he did this Harry noticed the look of greed that the man was trying to hide behind his kindly old shopkeeper facade and couldn’t help but be eager to see his spells into action; that and keep a firm hold on his magic ready to defend himself just in case.

The old man, who name Harry honestly didn’t care to learn, quickly got back behind the desk really eager to have his hands on the gold and jewelry in Harry’s hand. Something which Harry carefully handed to him, still ready to curse the man at a moment’s notice if he tried anything.

Fortunately it seemed Harry really didn’t have to do anything and all of the spells Harry placed on the shopkeeper worked because Harry found himself being given a large sum of money, more than Harry honestly thought he was going to get, and found the items he was getting to be rather cheap; only costing him close to two hundred dollars. Though Harry did find it odd the man’s rather glazed looks as he took in the daggers, and how he didn’t seem to really see them as daggers in the first place. Not that Harry went out of his way to point it out either.

Harry after he got his money, and had the items he had paid for walked out the pawnshop door. Only to freeze suddenly when as he was walking out of the shop his magic, without his say so, completely and utterly bond to the items he had just bought; nearly knocking him out as it did so. Groaning slightly, and just stopping himself from stumbling Harry continued to walk; determined to get the rest of his plans done.

As he did this Harry noticed something that had him paling. What he saw was the date and the fact it was currently October thirty-first. Seeing this, and remembering all the other negative things that had happened to him on this date, Harry can’t help but want to throw the items that he had just bought down, despite the fact there was an ache in his very soul at the mere thought of this, and run as far and as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

Maybe if Harry knew just exactly what was waiting for him in the future he might have done just that, or something similar to it, then again maybe he wouldn’t have. Harry really wouldn’t know because instead of throwing the items down, like his first instinct scream at him, Harry decided to instead strap, and place, everything on him. Just like his magic told him to do, before continuing to go through with the plan he had made during that week in the warehouse. He was going to make himself a home in the world one way or another.


End file.
